1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cassette apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cassette lock device wherein the same is directed to the latching of a cassette permitting controlled access to utilization of the cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art locking structure for video cassettes typically employs a covering structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,821. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,713 indicates a locking structure for video cassettes including a cylinder having a projecting tang arranged for projection through a bottom surface of the cassette structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,197 indicates a base plate having a locking protrusion for use with an associated cassette structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved cassette lock device for use particularly with video cassettes to permit the projection of the locking device above and below the cassette preventing its use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.